Gazel Ministry
The Gazel Ministry is the ministry that controls Solaris, as well as the supervisors of humanity on the planet's surface, known as Lambs. Solarians seem to hold the Gazel Ministry in high regard, believing they had lost their physical bodies in order to protect the Solaris people. Purebred Solarians even call themselves "Gazel". Background The bodies of the Ministry were once part of the organic elements in the core circuit that made up Deus. The members of the ministry, along with Myyah Hawwa, Cain and Elly, were the next humans to be created by Kadomony, a part of Deus, following the Eldridge crash. Essentially, via Kadomony, the Gazel Ministry became human, however, they were still superhumans who could live thousands of years. There were two types of organic elements. The female type was called 'Anima', while the male type was called 'Animus'. The Ministry, which were Animus, were to become one again with their separated Anima at the time of the resurrection of Deus. Because of this, the Gazel Ministry seeks the 12 Anima Relics and Mahanon. By reuniting with their Anima, they were hoping they could become superhuman weapons for Deus. They helped orchestrate the balance of power and, technically, the early stages of Project Noah. Their manipulation is extensive, including the Zeboim nuclear war in the 6000s, the destruction of multiple nations, and the Ignas civil war between Aveh and Kislev in 9999. They also influenced the struggle between Solaris and Shevat war circa 9496-9500. In 9496, strife arose in Solaris due to the actions of the Gazel Ministry. Myyah, on her mission to locate better parts for Deus's revival, realized that there were humans with Ether ability. Those with Ether ability who aligned with an Anima Relic would have much more power and desirable as parts for Deus than even the Ministry themselves, who had no Ether ability. Because of this, the Gazel Ministry found Myyah's existence a nuisance and contacted the Elders of Shevat, offering to give Shevat half the land's surface for the freezing of Myyah in carbonite. In 9499, the discord between Myyah and the Gazel Ministry comes out in the open. In 9500, four of the Ministry found their Anima Relics, causing havoc among the nations of the world. These four were defeated by Lacan, though whether or not this was during the Diabolos Collapse is unknown. These four members died and were lost forever. The remaining eight Gazel Ministers worked out a secret trade with the Council of Elders in Shevat: the death of Sophia for the end of battle in Ignas. In 9501, the physical bodies of the Gazel Ministry were physically killed by Grahf during the Diabolos Collapse. In 9506, Karellen placed what was left of the eight of them inside of the SOL-9000. The Ministry, in a bid to regain their bodies, decided to extract their own genetic factor from certain human descendants who carried the genetic material they needed. Xenogears The Gazel Ministry remained in the SOL-9000 until they were ironically deleted by the very man who created their new form, Karellen. With the Gaetia Key being used by the Ministry, Karellen no longer had any use for them, hence, he slowly erased the Gazel Ministry from the SOL-9000, effectively killing them all so as to no longer face any further obstacles towards his goal of reviving Deus. Karellen then took complete control of Project Noah for his own personal motives. Names According to Perfect Works, the names of eight of them are: * Enoch * Irad * Mehujael * Methushael * Lamech * Jabal * Jubal * Tubal-cain They are named after the descendants of Cain. Trivia * The Gazel Ministry keeps watch over Fei Fong Wong and his allies via the Memory Cube savepoints. Each time the player accesses it, the Ministry tracks where Fei is. Citan also mentions the memory cubes are meant for obtaining living data, presumably searching for adequate genetic material to resurrect Deus and the Gazel Ministry. * In a cutscene, Abel sees the twelve Gazel, as well as Cain, shortly after their creation, walking in the desert. In another cutscene, the Gazel, and Cain, murder the original Elly in front of Abel, as she sacrifices herself to save him. Category:Xenogears factions